


Melt the snow in me

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	Melt the snow in me

Melt the snow in me  
预警：  
1、港九，假的现背，很无聊，与其说是个故事不如说是我的港九观后感。  
2、BGM：Last Carnival  
3、很隐晦的好感，不知道看得出来吗  
======================================  
如果早就知道这是一场注定会别离的狂欢，你会不会飞蛾扑火？

司马小镇是一个根本不缺帅哥的地方，黄旭熙的脸就算是在这种地方也丝毫不落下风，但就算是这样，金廷祐对他的第一印象也和脸没有什么太大的关系。黄旭熙……是一个让人一眼就忘不掉的人，忘不掉的并不仅仅是脸，他是生动的，每一秒都散发着旺盛的生命力，也不知道有什么可高兴的，见人就笑。  
很久以后黄旭熙还在张牙舞爪的说着当时他进公司的经历，旁边的李敏亨笑到掉出镜头，黄旭熙委屈的像只大型犬，说为什么不让他去梦队。  
会有人讨厌黄旭熙吗？大概不会有吧。年轻的男孩像是毫无顾虑，练习的时候也从不抱怨辛苦，所有的人都筋疲力尽了，他也热热闹闹的制造气氛。十七八岁的男孩子们交好的理所当然，黄旭熙说这一口磕磕巴巴夹杂着英语的韩语也能交到朋友，偶尔蹦出来一些发音不标准的中文，甚至还有一些也不知道谁能听得懂的粤语。  
到那时候为止，关于这段友情金廷祐都没有过特别的想法，平时看上去慢热安静但本质还是个年纪不大的孩子，黄旭熙热热闹闹的闯进他的生命里，所以他们就成了朋友。  
据说学习一门外语最快速的办法是谈一次恋爱，不过金廷祐和黄旭熙只是朋友，这大概是黄旭熙的韩语最后也说得不那么好的原因吧。黄旭熙拉着他在宿舍里看疯狂动物城也能感动的抹眼泪，两个人嘻嘻哈哈不着调的学着对方的语言，加上肢体语言大概也能理解，到最后学的也是烂的半斤八两，黄旭熙还是用me代替主语，金廷祐也只有自我介绍倒背如流。  
他们是名副其实的同期生，差不多的年龄，差不多的时间公开，最终一起出道。练习的日子说辛苦也辛苦，但总的来说其实没有什么难过的，每天睁开眼睛就是上课下课，虽然迟了一些才被公开，但毕竟年纪还小，也没有太难熬。  
出道是开心，但是和黄旭熙一起出道是最开心。那首歌的mv他们一起去乌克兰拍mv，北国的冬天很冷，他们穿着薄薄的打歌服，在雪地里拍摄，金廷祐冻得脚都木了，那皮鞋一点也不防滑，一晃神摔倒在雪地里。黄旭熙帮他拍掉雪的动作力气大的带着一些未曾言说的兴奋，回到酒店才边哆嗦边说乌克兰可真冷。  
是真冷。  
首尔不算什么暖和的地方，但乌克兰的维度要更高些，金廷祐并没有真正了解过香港到底是什么样的气候，但也大体上知道那是一个冬天也很温暖的地方。  
拍摄完mv，接下来是紧张的准备活动，然后在首尔很冷很冷的冬天里，他们出道了。  
友情努力胜利，看上去很像什么励志故事的结局，对吧？  
只是没想到出道竟然还不是happy ending，而是下一个故事的开端。

出道之后的一段时间里，金廷祐不明白自己是不是嫉妒黄旭熙。  
巧的是他们分别长成了某一张贵公司祖传审美的脸，不巧的是只有他一人活的像是替代品。Cody姐姐在公司的授意下有意识的给他做了和那位前辈类似的发型，对于这一点他甚至有些抱歉，只是他开始羡慕起黄旭熙来。  
黄旭熙从不需要做谁的替代品，他是亚热带的温暖季风，任是西伯利亚的冰雪也消融，又有谁能拒绝得了阳光呢？  
得知wayv的企划并不是什么意外的事，99年和00年的练习生说少不少还有几位华裔，nh这么大点的市场，这些练习生的出处几乎可以预见。  
没有立场也没有道理去质问，直播的时候他装模作样的路过看了一眼，被抓去做了自我介绍，说到我喜欢小狗的时候他摸了摸董思成的头，黄旭熙抓着他使劲摇晃了一番，好像在表达什么不满。  
金廷祐武断的猜测黄旭熙不会发现这些七扭八歪的心思，在没人注意的时候安安静静的看着黄旭熙发呆，却每一次都能接到对方关切的眼神。据说成长的过程中如果缺少什么，成年之后就会变本加厉的补回来，他该庆幸对方是个脾气好又大大咧咧的人，偶尔精神紧绷到无意识的拉着黄旭熙的手也不会被拒绝。时间久了以后黄旭熙开始习惯性的握住他的手，这让金廷祐或多或少产生了一点隐秘的安全感。  
Boss打歌结束的时候，差不多已经是首尔的早春了，天气说不上暖和，第一场细雨过后的清晨，宿舍楼外的树梢像约好了一样冒出新绿，黄旭熙没头没脑的对他说了一句，你像首尔的春天。  
很久之后他才明白那是什么意思。

他们始终维持着嬉笑打闹的关系，只有金廷祐自己知道，闲着没事他会看看日历，天气越来越热，距离黄旭熙要离开就更近一步了，大体上黄旭熙是不会忧虑这种事的。他想象一年四季都生活在温暖阳光里的男孩子，在海边炙热的阳光里晒出黝黑的皮肤，好像灵魂也染上了阳光似的。  
金廷祐想起黄旭熙讲起他父母恋爱的故事，他觉得二十多年前那个被要了电话号码，就敢只身一人去异国他乡嫁给外国男人的黄旭熙妈妈很不可思议，但想一想对方要是一个像黄旭熙的男孩，倒也不是什么没道理的事。  
金廷祐觉得自己像个矫情的姑娘，可是当他试图轻描淡写的问出那句话，黄旭熙反而沉默了。  
说啊，金廷祐想，骗我，说你还会回来的，说首尔离香港又不远，说我们还会再见面。  
但黄旭熙只是深深地拥抱了他。

秋天的时候他们作为完整体回归了，舞台很大，人那么多，作为127出道，虽然不是首次出道了，但金廷祐却比上一次更加紧张。  
他生怕又要成为谁的替代品，随时紧张着那个十分之一外来者的身份。对于无限扩张已经逐渐疲倦的fan不会在意谁是否和谁早就相识交好，他开始怀念起黄旭熙来，到这个时候金廷祐才发现，原来黄旭熙仅仅是握着他的手，就能让他感到安慰。  
他现在是一个人了。  
好在成员们也很亲切，中本悠太亲切的和他交流了营业的一百种技巧，晚上他熬夜偷看评论的时候，舍友文泰一直接拿走了他的手机。  
“不要看了，看了也没什么用。”  
忙忙碌碌中wayv成员们准备回国了，那天回宿舍黄旭熙还在整理行李，下一次说起来就已经不在同一片土地上了。实际上那也并不是他们见得最后一面，想见面很简单，但谁也没有特别提起。  
最初的分别每天都很漫长，等到金廷祐已经快要忘记这漫长的时候，黄旭熙给他发了信息。  
“廷祐，我们去乌克兰拍mv了。”  
“我们去的时候在下雪，现在已经是春天了。”  
“香港没有冬天，我跟你说过的吧？一直到去首尔为止，我都没有经历过真正的冬天，也不知道冬天原来是这么长，这么冷。”  
“所以也不知道原来春天是这么令人期待。”

原来是这个意思。  
金廷祐深吸了一口气，确定周围没人之后才偷偷地擦了一下眼睛。  
他感谢黄旭熙曾经安慰的握过他的手，也感谢曾经做过黄旭熙的春天。  
都会过去的，雪会化，但春天也会来。  
-END-


End file.
